Simply Dramione
by JealousDragon
Summary: [ONE SHOT] '"You're not right in the head, Malfoy! I don't love you." "I didn't say anything about loving me. I was just implying you were in love. It could've been anyone. But you assumed me. That concludes you are, in fact, in love with me. I knew it!"' Draco and Hermione encounter each other while both are out past curfew and an interesting conversation takes place between them!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter…I don't Harry Potter and I'm very sad. Lol, this was supposed to rhyme with "London Bridge is falling down" but whatever :P

**A/N: I was bored. And when I'm bored I come up with the strangest ideas. This fic is one of them. Though I like it, I'm not completely satisfied with it. It's purely in dialogue without any details like the place where it's taking place, what they're wearing, etc. **

**I know it's flawed but please review! Pretty please? Come on! :D**

**P.S.: Prepare yourself for lots of OOCness!**

"Well, I wouldn't have ever thought I'd find Little Miss Granger here."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy! It isn't as if I'm committing a crime!"

"Actually, you are. Students of Hogwarts aren't allowed to be out past curfew, especially the oh, so precious Head Girl."

"Hmph, what about you then?"

"What about me? This is expected of me. I'm a Slytherin."

Pause. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that school rules apply to Slytherins too, right?"

"Really? That's news to me!"

"Haha…you're so funny. I'm laughing so hard right now, I can't even breathe."

"Did you know that you're terrible at being sarcastic?"

"Did you know you're terrible at shutting up?"

*Pause*

"So, what now?"

"What now? I'm going to turn you in for lurking around past curfew without being caught myself. Don't worry, I'll find a way."

"Lalalalalallalala…"

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"I'm pretending I can't hear you."

"But you _can _hear me."

"But I'm pretending I can't."

"What's the point of pretending if I know you can hear me?"

"Malfoy, shut up!"

*Long pause*

"Well, say something!"

"You're so confusing, Granger. You just told me to shut up and now you're telling me to say something. Decide what you want me to do."

"Like you'll really do what I want you to do. Aarghh, you're so annoying, Malfoy!"

"To you maybe. To Pansy, I'm –"

"No thanks. I don't need to hear what you are to Parkinson. I'd rather not be scarred for life."

"Like Potter?"

"What…?...Eww! That was a terrible joke, even if you can call it one!"

"That was NOT a terrible joke. I bet you can't even make one."

"I sure as hell can."

"Yeah, you're right. You just have to look at yourself in the mirror."

"See? Another terrible joke."

"That wasn't even meant to be a joke."

"My point exactly. You can make terrible things without even meaning to."

"You and your damned know-it-all logic!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

*Pause*

"Hey, Granger?"

"Yes?"

"This is really strange."

"I agree."

"Did we just agree on something?"

"I guess we did. Maybe you're not that bad, Malfoy."

"Of course I'm not that bad! I'm amazing."

"Oh Draco, I'm astounded by your modesty."

"Merlin Granger, I told you you're terrible at sarcasm."

*Glare*

"You know I could teach you if you'd become a Malfoy."

*Awkward pause*

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said I could've taught you, had you been a Malfoy like a cousin or something."

"No, you said you'd teach me if I _become _a Malfoy as in if I marry you. God, you just practically proposed to me!"

"What? I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"_Did not."_

_"DID."_

"Okay, suppose I did. Then why does the notion make you so happy?"

Blush. "What? That's nonsense! I'm not happy. In fact, I'm trying not to vomit at the idea of marrying you."

"Uh-huh. It's okay, you know. I understand. You're in the phase called denial. Love truly is the B-word."

"You're not right in the head, Malfoy! I don't love you."

"Aha! I didn't say anything about loving _me. _I was just implying you were in love. It could've been anyone. But you assumed me. That concludes you are, in fact, in love with me. I knew it!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I suggest you get your brain checked at St. Mungo's. I've heard Brain Healer Rachel's pretty qualified and since you have the money –"

"You're changing the topic!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"You are!"

"Ugh, you're giving me a headache."

"Mission accomplished, then."

"You're impossible! I'm leaving."

"That's right. Run off like a coward. Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

"…"

"Granger , wait! Don't go! Stay!"

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure, if you're up for one."

"…"

"…"

"Malfoy, what're you…mmph…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was that for?"

"That was the only way I could think of to make you stay. And a Malfoy never backs out from a challenge."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancy me."

"What? Fancy _you? _That's bollocks!"

"Sure, tell yourself that. Anyway, I should go now. Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Granger."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see you again?"

*Smile* "I'll be around."

"Perfect. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

_The End. _

**A/N: Okay, I know it sucked! But you can leave me a nice review to rub it in my face. Seems tempting, right? **


End file.
